Camp Campbell Island?
by SOWTomb
Summary: So David gets a "BRIGHT" idea, and decides to change a little something with the Camp. It's Total Drama! Minus the Drama...and y'know, mostly harmful stuff, and except teens, it's Kids and- You know what I mean! So yeah, Camp Camp and Total Drama, who saw that coming? Will there be eliminations? I'm thinking about it, due to the point system. So yeah, send an OC? (0/36)


"Well howdy!" David exclaims with his usual positive attitude. "My name is David, and this place is Camp Campbell! While campers who have been here know what and where this place is, for the ones who don't, I'll gladly tell you! Camp Campbell is, well…..a Camp! Which was founded by Cameron Campbell, who won't be coming back for a while…..and who I really don't want to talk about..…." David's smile starts to falter a bit, but quickly regains it. "But enough about that, let's talk about the Camp! This camp, is all about doing various activities and most importantly, having fun!"

"Having fun." Max jeers, coming into the frame of the camera. "What bullshit."

"Hey! Language…" David says, albeit sarcastically knowing Max isn't going to change. "This is Max, a former camper here." David ruffles Max's hair.

Max swats David's hand away. "You know I hate that shit David!" He shouts.

"By the way Max, do you know where Nikki is? I haven't seen her today yet." David asks.

Max shrugs. "I don't know, she's probably fucking around in the woods or some shit."

"Oh…well that's too bad. While I can't introduce Nikki, I can introduce our 2nd Councilor, Gwen!" David steps aside to show Gwen, sitting in a lawn-chair, apparently reading a book. "Do you want to introduce yourself Gwen?" Gwen doesn't respond. "Um…..Gwen?" Max walks over to Gwen, and removes the book to show her sound asleep. "Well this is Gwen…I think this is a bad time though…Hmm, now what was I saying?"

"How unfun Camp Campbell is." Max says.

"Right…..wait….no! Don't you remember all the fun times we had?" Daniel asks.

"I only remember living in Hell. If that's what you're talking about, then yes, yes I remember."

"Oh don't be like that, but for now, I have something important to say. While the name is staying as Camp Campbell, we decided to make the Camp's appearances look nicer-"

"And not shitty or rundown."

"Max…." David says sternly.

Max rolls his eyes. "Alright I'll stop." Max turns around and puts his hoodie up. "For now." He walks away.

"Don't let Max deter you, he almost always does this." David explains. "For the second thing I have to say, Camp Campbell will be…a little different this time. While it's still going to be about the activities, we're adding something new to it all, competition! Don't worry, we'll make sure they don't get to competitive. The way that this'll work, is that most competitions, are going to be team-based." David pulls out a clipboard, with only one sheet of paper on it. "So Parents, this is the registration form for your child, or more if you want to. It's not much, just one page. You can find it on our Camp Website, yes we have one…somehow. I'll be seeing you guys later and all the new campers!"

* * *

Name -

(Optional) Nickname -

(9-17) Age -

Gender -

Sexuality -

Nationality -

Face Appearance -

Height -

Weight -

Hair Style -

Hair Color -

Eye Color -

(Optional) Scars -

Body Description (Thin, Fat, Etc.) -

Skin Tone -

Standard Clothes -

Sleeping Clothes -

Swimming Clothes -

Any Accessories -

Personality -

Backstory -

(Any Amount) Strengths -

(Any Amount) Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Do they curse? If so, how often -

Are they innocent? -

Talent -

Phobia(s) -

* * *

**So first time writing a fanfiction. Was it decent? Probably not, but I'll get better...hopefully. By the way, is it really a crossover? I think so...maybe not. Also ran out of space for the summary, so I'll just add that here. There will be a Title Image, and I am most likely gonna accept anyone. Also 36? Are you crazy? Why yes, I am crazy, I am somehow going to manage 36 + 5 Characters, with my Skill-Level. It's going to be a Blast...**


End file.
